Respostas ao luar
by ChiharuNakamura20
Summary: 1º TNHF - Tema 11: O tempo pode alterar algumas coisas e levar a voltar com  as nossas respostas atras. / NaruHina  D


**Olá a todos!**

**Aqui está a minha participação no 1º torneio de fanfics NaruHina. O tema que eu escolhi é o 11: Lady Antebellum – Just a Kiss.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Naruto não me pertence, pelo que Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tem muita sorte.**

_**- Respostas ao luar-**_

Fazia uma semana desde o fim daquela grande guerra. Tudo estava calmo porque todas as pessoas descansavam para começar a reconstrução dos locais destruídos no dia seguinte.

Como era óbvio, isso não impedia que um certo rapaz andasse por aí…

- Kakashi-sensei, a sério que me vai pagar um ramen?

- Sim…

O Naruto quase que fazia um lago de tanta baba que lhe saía da boca. Ao ver isto, o Kakashi fica com uma gota na cabeça.

Já no local para onde se encaminhavam, uma rapariga comia o seu primeiro ramen desde que saíra do hospital.

- Está fabuloso como sempre, senhor.

- Obrigado, e para comemorar a saída do hospital de uma das minha melhores clientes, o próximo é grátis. – disse o senhor sorrindo.

A rapariga agradeceu enquanto comia e esperava pelo seu próximo miso ramen.

- Hehe, miso ramen, miso ramen…

Aquela voz tão conhecida fez a rapariga saltar.

- Senhor, um miso ram—

O Naruto calou-se. Ela estava ali. Era agora o momento de falar com ela, já tinha esperado bastante tempo por causa da guerra.

- Hinata… Posso falar contigo um momento?

Ela olhou para o Naruto e não deixou de ficar vermelha que nem um tomate. Que será que ele queria falar com ela?

Sem pensar mais assentiu com a cabeça, pagou o ramen, agradeceu e saiu.

O Naruto, antes de fazer o mesmo, disse ao Kakashi-sensei que comeriam o ramen para a próxima. Ele não podia perder a oportunidade de comer um grátis xD

Os dois seguiram para um local perto da floresta. Era um lugar bastante calmo e agradável. Já no local, sentaram-se num banco que lá existia. Já passava do meio da tarde, pelo que começava o pôr-do-sol.

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio a observar os pássaros que se dirigiam aos ninhos. Então, o Naruto quebrou o silêncio:

- Hinata, já há algum tempo que queria falar contigo, desde que se passou aquela luta. Eu devo-te uma resposta, certo?

Ele fez uma pausa. A Hinata começava a recear o que poderia ele dizer, embora tivesse quase a certeza da resposta.

- Por coisas preferia não fazer isto. Mas eu não consigo guardar mais isto aqui.

Ele virou-se para ela, era tudo o que podia fazer: ser sincero.

- Desculpa, Hinata, mas eu… não gosto de ti da mesma maneira que gostas de mim.

Aquilo doía, doía muito. Embora a Hinata já imaginasse que fosse essa a resposta, uma coisa era pensá-lo, outra muito diferente era senti-lo. Ela colocou as mãos em cima das pernas e inclinou a cabeça para baixo. As lágrimas começavam a aproximar-se.

O Naruto virou o rosto para o lado.

- Por favor, Hinata. Não faças isso. Era por isso que eu preferia não ter falado, não queria ver uma amiga chorar por minha culpa. É melhor eu ir-me embora. Desculpa.

- Não!

A Hinata, a chorar cada vez mais, abraçou-se ao Naruto a tempo de não o deixar levantar do banco, e falou:

- Não vás, por favor. M-mais valia eu não ter falado sequer o que sentia. Eu não quero que te vás e-embora. Prefiro muito mais que continuemos amigos do que a ideia de te ver t-tão longe de mim. Podes esquecer o que te disse e m-mais coisas se quiseres, mas não te afastes de mim. Por favor, por favor!

A noite já ia quase a meio quando o Naruto deixou a Hinata à porta da casa provisória do clã Hyuuga. Aquela parte da noite tinha sido bastante longa. Ele não estava propriamente à espera daquilo. Foi algo estranho, sem dúvida.

Para tentar acalmar as ideias foi até ao topo das cabeças dos Hokages, mais propriamente a do seu pai. Tinha uma vista maravilhosa de toda a aldeia, pelo menos antes de esta ser destruída. Agora começava a ter vida nova, mas isso não preocupava o Naruto de nenhuma forma.

Depois de ter sido sincero com a Hinata, uma parte de si ficou mais calma. Embora soubesse que poderia perder uma amiga, aquilo era o mais correcto. Mas aquele sentimento foi algo momentâneo. À medida que a noite foi passando começou a sentir-se estranho novamente, e uma grande parte disso veio quando "aquilo" aconteceu. Se começara a tentar esquecer o que tinha acontecido, agora tornara-se quase impossível fazê-lo. As imagens da luta com o Pain voltavam à sua mente ao mesmo ritmo que antes.

Respirou fundo. Isso com certeza era algo que passaria, o momento ainda estava muito fresco. O tempo é sempre a cura, certo?

Já se tinha passado uma semana desde aquela noite. Muita coisa tinha acontecido durante esse tempo. Se era relevante? Tinha sempre a sua relevância. Cerca de ¼ da vila já estava reconstruída, e tudo levava a crer que mais 1 mês seria o suficiente para terminar com isto.

O clã Hyuuga já tinha começado também a sua parte. Hoje, Hinata estava a fazer as mudanças para o seu novo quarto.

- De certeza que não queres ajuda, Hinata? Sabes que eu e o Akamaru sempre vamos estar disponíveis para te carregarmos umas coisinhas.

*grilos* (N/A: Parece que se esqueceram de alguém, não? ;) )

- Não, a sério rapazes, eu vou tratar disto sozinha. Afinal já está quase tudo.

- E não queres companhia? É que te temos visto tão estranha ultimamente. Passa-se algo que não nos tenhas contado?

A Hinata fica um pouco atrapalhada.

- Não, eu estou bem. Tenho é de ir antes que venha a noite e eu ainda não tenha acabado.

Ela saiu tão rápido que quase não se via para onde tinha ido.

- Ela está mesmo estranha.

- Sim, ainda por cima ainda só são 9 da manhã. – disse o Shino (por mais estranho que pareça).

Os dois ficaram com uma gota na cabeça.

Perto do "renovado" clã Hyuuga, um certo loiro observava as aves passar enquanto caminhava para casa depois do seu treino matinal. Como costumam dizer, não é muito prudente caminhar distraído, e o Naruto confirmou bem essa teoria. No momento em que virava a esquina por onde deixaria de ver o clã, chocou contra algo e foi acabar no chão com dois caixotes em cima dele.

De todas as pessoas com que podia ter chocado, aquela foi a que apareceu.

- G-gomen, Naruto-kun. E-eu não te v-vi.

A Hinata pegou nos caixotes, tentando olhar o menos possível para o seu loiro favorito. Ela já ia apressadamente a seguir caminho quando foi parada pelo Naruto.

- Sem problemas, Hinata, mas deixa-me ajudar-te.

- N-não é preciso. Eu estou mesmo a ch-chegar ao clã. – ao dizer isto escondeu a cara entre os caixotes e já ia tentar passar pelo Naruto, mas este não a deixou passar.

- O que se passa, Hinata? Não disseste para continuarmos a ser amigos?

- S-sim, mas é que e-eu estou com pressa.

- Mas o que estás a fazer agora é fugir.

Ela já ia a caminhar, mas parou. Era verdade, aquilo era fugir.

- E tu disseste para esquecer o que quisesse não foi? Então que tal voltarmos outra vez ao zero e falares comigo normalmente?

A Hinata pousou as caixas no chão e virou-se para o Naruto, embora olhasse para o chão.

- Que razão t-te podia levar a quereres fa-falar comigo normalmente d-depois do que eu te fiz?

Ele olhou um pouco baralhado para ela. Quase que ele não sabia o que responder.

- Acho que tenho direito a conhecer melhor uma amiga, certo?

A Hinata levantou a cabeça. Sabia mesmo bem ouvir que, pelo menos, era amiga dele. Teve coragem de olhar nos olhos dele por momentos, uns momentos mágicos.

O Naruto resolveu cortar o momento:

- Posso então ajudar-te, Hinata? – o seu grande sorriso apareceu.

Como é que a Hinata, apaixonada por aquele sorriso, poderia alguma vez dizer-lhe que não? Já não se lembrava como teve coragem de o fazer. Mas algo estranho se passava ali, algo estranho se passava com o Naruto.

Hinata não deu muita importância e ambos seguiram para a nova mansão Hyuuga.

Depois daquele dia, Naruto e Hinata fizeram um acordo: acontecesse o que acontecesse, não quebrariam a amizade que se começou a aprofundar. Claro que isso era fácil de dizer, o difícil era cumprir, isto para ambas as partes. Para Hinata era óbvia a razão. Já lhe era complicado falar com o Naruto só como amigo, então depois das burrices que ela fazia, esse acto tornava-se ainda mais complicado.

Para Naruto… Bem, é um pouco difícil explicar a razão. Ele próprio não a sabia. Mas isso não impediu que a continuasse a ver. Todos os dias durante as duas semanas que se seguiram à "reiniciação" da amizade, eles encontravam-se para treinar e ajudar um pouco as pessoas da vila. A sua amizade foi crescendo e agora tratavam-se como melhores amigos. Mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais difícil se tornava manter essa amizade, principalmente por todas as interrogações que provocava a um certo adolescente de olhos azuis…

ATCHIM!

Tinha de ser logo naquele dia. Será que não havia coisa pior? Agora ia passar o dia da inauguração do novo prédio da Hokage em casa.

O Naruto deitou-se na cama. Era um péssimo dia para ficar doente, sem dúvida. O próximo candidato a Hokage não estar presente na inauguração.

Isto fê-lo pensar. Ele já tinha passado por tanto e agora o seu sonho estava quase a se tornar realidade. Qual seria a melhor forma de descrever os sentimentos dele naquele momento? Felicidade? Podia ser, mas havia uma pequena barreira para esse sentimento. O mais correcto era dizer que ele estava confuso. E agora por quê?

"Hinata" suspirou.

Agora era o maior dos seus problemas. Depois "daquele" acontecimento, ficou outra vez fixado na sua declaração.

"Porque eu amo-te, Naruto-kun."

Oh, boa. Outra vez. Mas que estaria errado? Ele foi sincero, e bastou "aquilo" acontecer para voltar à mesma confusão? Ele estava numa situação muito complicada.

E o pior era que, quanto mais tempo passava com ela, mais tempo aquelas imagens passavam na sua cabeça. Tudo bem que agora eram amigos, mas era caso para tanto? E podemos dizer que o segundo "acontecimento" também ajudou. Ou melhor, piorou.

Agora estava de cama e o sol brilhava ainda um pouco tímido lá fora. Um dia brilhante e convidativo se avizinhava, ao qual Naruto não iria comparecer.

Sem duvida, um dia para pensar no que iria fazer em relação "àquilo".

Já eram 9 da noite e o Naruto acabara de jantar o seu ramen instantâneo. Sentou-se um pouco à janela da cozinha da qual observava a festa que se passava no prédio da Hokage. Toda a aldeia estava reunida naquele pequeno ponto. Afinal, já ninguém se divertia desde que a guerra tinha começado.

Naruto suspirou. Toda a aldeia menos ele estavam lá. Já se começava a habituar com a ideia quando alguém bateu a porta.

*toc toc toc*

Ele achou estranho. Quem não estaria na festa a esta hora?

Sem demorar mais dirigiu-se à porta e abriu-a. A sua agora melhor amiga observava-o com preocupação.

- Boa noite, Naruto-kun. Por que não foste à festa? Estás bem?

Antes de lhe responder, o Naruto cedeu passagem para ela poder entrar em sua casa. Ele levou-a até à varanda do seu quarto e ficaram, sentados, a observar a festa dali.

- Eu fiquei doente, uma grande constipação, por isso tive de ficar em casa.

- Mas podias ter-me chamado que eu ajudava-te para te curares. Sabes que já podias estar bem agora.

O Naruto parou para pensar…

- Pois é. Esqueci-me. – disse a coçar a cabeça.

Apareceu uma gota na cabeça da Hinata. Quando o Naruto queria, podia ser bem esquecido.

- Mas deixando isso de lado, o que realmente te trouxe aqui, Hinata?

Ela olhou para os pés enquanto respondia.

- Fiquei preocupada por não teres aparecido. Sabes como é que eu sou. Já não me sentia bem na festa.

- Mas e o Kiba e o Shino, não foram? – disse olhando para ela

- Foram mas…

- Mas o quê, Hinata?

Ela começou a ficar nervosa.

- Ah, nada. Acho que tenho de ir à casa de banho.

Ao dizer isto, começou a pôr-se de pé. Mas o Naruto não a deixou ir e amarrou-a pelo pulso. Isso foi o suficiente para a Hinata se desequilibrar e cair, por cima do Naruto.

A Hinata ficou meia tonta, mas tentou começar a levantar-se. Durante isto ela olhou para o Naruto e ficou presa no seu olhar. (N/A: era caso para dizer: ora bolas! xD) A força para se acabar de levantar desapareceu e só ficou uma enorme vontade de o beijar. Ela era sempre a mesma, mas não podia fazer nada. Quanto mais tempo passava com o Naruto mais o amava.

Começou a aproximar-se do Naruto, mas assim como das outras vezes, ele ficou paralisado. Mas agora algo estava diferente. Algo também o incitava a seguir. Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas de nada valeu. A Hinata já o estava a beijar. Para **confundir** chegaram os outros dois beijos. Aquele já trazia para ele algo mais, outra coisa que ele nunca sentira.

E então ele começou a corresponder o beijo. Sem dúvida, era algo maravilhoso.

Ficaram assim até lhes faltar o ar. A Hinata levantou-se a pressa e ficou mais vermelha que um tomate ao ver o que tinha voltado a fazer. E para piorar, ou melhorar, o Naruto tinha correspondido o beijo.

O Naruto levantou-se enquanto observava o chão. O que lhe tinha dado começava agora a ficar claro. O nevoeiro que o cegava ia desaparecendo. Olhou então para a Hinata e ele não soube mais o que era esse tal nevoeiro. Ele foi-se dirigindo até à Hinata vagarosamente. Esta foi retrocedendo ao mesmo ritmo até embater com as costas numa parede.

O Naruto também parou. As memórias do dia da luta com o Pain passavam-lhe outra vez na memória.

"_Não deixarei você machucar o Naruto-kun"_

Ele voltou a avançar até ficar frente a frente com ela.

"_O seu sorriso foi o meu salvador"_

O Naruto ergueu uma mão até ao rosto da Hinata, e ela congelou. O vermelho na sua face desapareceu e olhou directamente nos olhos do Naruto, mais brilhantes que nunca.

"_Porque eu amo-te, Naruto-kun!"_

Naruto alcançou os lábios da Hinata e o seu pensamento mudou instantaneamente. Pouco depois separaram-se, mas apenas o suficiente para o Naruto tocar a sua testa na de Hinata. O olhar da Hinata estava cada vez mais confuso.

O primeiro pensamento do Naruto perante isto foi: Insensível!

- Hinata, desculpa. Eu sou mesmo insensível. Só agora percebi o que me levou a não te deixar mesmo depois "daquilo" acontecer. Desculpa.

Ele olhou-a com o mais puro arrependimento, e ela abraçou-o.

- E mais uma coisa, Hinata.

Ela afastou-se um pouco para olhar para ele, agora um pouco vermelha.

- És uma rapariga maravilhosa. Não deixarei que te machuquem, nunca mais. Não deixarei que se perca o teu sorriso, nunca mais. – ele fez o seu grande sorriso – Porque eu comecei a amar-te.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da Hinata e alarmou o Naruto.

- O quê? O que fiz eu agora? Eu devia ter ficado calado, não era? E agora qu- -

Ela começou a rir-se e ficou com um grande sorriso a olhar para o seu loiro.

- Não te preocupes, Naruto-kun. As lágrimas, agora, são de felicidade.

A Hinata esticou-se um pouco para beijar o Naruto.

Durante algum tempo daquela noite **escura**, Naruto e Hinata ficaram a observar as estrelas, abraçados.

- Sabes, Naruto-kun. Este foi um momento que eu esperei durante toda a minha vida. É mesmo reconfortante estar aqui contigo. – ela abraçou-o mais forte por um momento. Depois o Naruto também falou:

- Eu só não gostei de uma parte.

A Hinata assustou-se e o Naruto riu-se.

- Não te preocupes, não é nada de mal. Apenas tenho pena de não me ter apaixonado mais cedo.

Os dois sorriram, e então o Naruto voltou a falar.

- Sabes o que eu mais reparei nestas últimas três semanas? O teu olhar brilha tanto como a lua. – depois de uma pausa ele continuou – E hoje está especialmente lindo.

A Hinata sorriu e não resistiu em aproximar-se do Naruto e beija-lo. O brilho dela só se devia a certo loiro de olhos azuis que era o dono do seu coração. Depois de se afastarem um pouco, a Hinata disse:

- Os teus não ficam atrás, parecem o céu azul, o mais brilhante e vivo que já vi até hoje.

Dito isto, deu a meia-noite e os foguetes começaram a encher o céu da noite. O Naruto e a Hinata observaram aquela cena até ao fim. Depois, a Hinata percebeu que seria melhor ir embora. O Naruto levou-a até à porta, embora tivesse insistido para a levar até casa. Fizeram então a sua despedida que seria um novo começo; um **beijo de boa noite** que seria o fim do que os separava e o início do que os unia.

Com grande dificuldade a Hinata afastou-se do Naruto e seguiu até ao clã. Naruto foi, então, dormir, e sonhar com a sua nova lua.

Um novo dia nascia na vila de Konoha. As pessoas começavam a acordar para irem trabalhar, ou para acabar a construção da aldeia. Alguns ainda dormiam, mas no prédio da Hokage. Acho que podemos dizer que todos tinham o mesmo vício que ela e que a festa tinha durado muito tempo.

No clã Hyuuga já todos se encontravam a mesa excepto uma pessoa.

ATCHIMMM!

- Nee-sama, estás bem?

- Sim, não te preocupes.

E assim a Hinata sofreu as consequências de ter beijado o Naruto na noite anterior. =D

**E chegou ao fim a minha fanfic!**

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Foi a maior fic de capítulo único que já escrevi até agora. Então digam-me o que acham, o que posso melhorar e ofereçam à Hinata um remédio para a constipação xD**

**Daqui a alguns dias virá o próximo capítulo de "Para proteger quem mais amo" (se não o escrevo, eu tenho a impressão que me matam -'). Esperem só mais um pouco, está bem?**

**Aceitam-se reviews que façam rir e chorar, ou até que não provoquem nenhuma reacção.**

**Sayonara,**

**Nakamura =D**


End file.
